Welcome
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Ares welcomes Hercules to Olympus.


Welcome

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Hercules the Legendary Journeys or any of its characters. This is a mix of the show and the traditional Greek Myths. Maybe HTLJ, but I haven't seen all the episodes yet and don't like all the things they do, so I'm going to keep some aspects, leave some aspects, and then just not be aware of others.

The fire licked at his skin, oddly enough, providing a cooling sensation. Hercules focused on that instead of the burn of the venom. Soon enough, the flames would engulf his body and all the pain would be gone. He could hear Iolaus railing against Philoctetes for lighting the pyre and Deianira sobbing in anguish. Hercules wished that he could go comfort them, but he couldn't. He'd have to ask his Uncle to pass on some words of comfort to them. But, now, it was time for him to die. He looked up so that he could see the sky one last time, and then relaxed as darkness covered his vision.

…..

The sky was covered in rosy and golden clouds when Hercules could see again. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Hercules had ever seen. He hadn't taken much time to focus on the sky when he'd been allowed to visit Elysian but, had he, he might not have left. How could anyone-

"Finally. I was beginning to think I'd have to postpone that war between the Amazons and the Centaurs."

Hercules turned his head to the side. Apparently, he'd done something bad enough to land him in Tartarus. "Why are you here, Ares? Come to gloat?"

The god of war sat cross-legged next to him, sipping from a goblet of golden liquid, looking even grimmer than usual. He raised a brow. "Gloat? If anyone should be gloating it should be you.

"Why? You finally got what you wanted. I'm dead."

"Dead!" Ares chortled. "Look around you." He gestured at their surroundings. "Does this look like Hades to you?"

No. Or not any part Hercules had seen. They were reclined on endless grassy hills. Greener than he'd ever seen. Throughout them there were patches of wild flowers, creating vibrant rainbow swirls throughout the graminoids. Butterflies pollinated the blossoms while birds chased each other in and out of the clouds. "Elysian?"

Ares scoffed. "If only I were that lucky."

"Then where are we?"  
>"Olympus. Home of the gods." A second goblet appeared in his hands and Ares extended it towards Hercules. "Your home now."<p>

"What?" Hercules gave a disbelieving laugh.

"I know." Ares lifted the goblet again, but Hercules was still too caught up on Ares' words to take it. "I was as...surprised...as you are."

"How-"

"You want some or not?" Ares asked.

Hesitantly, Hercules took the chalice, but didn't drink from it. "Look, if Zeus thinks I want any favors because-"

"It wasn't dear old Dad. Or not directly, at least. He would have come by the way, but he caught sight of some nymph and...well, you get the picture. He decided I should have the pleasure of welcoming you to Olympus"

"Wait, why do you need to welcome me at all? I mean shouldn't I be in Hades?"

"Well, apparently, when you barbecue a demi-god, the human part burns away and leaves only the god part. You going to drink that? Really, 'cause I've had a hell of a day."

Hercules glanced at the chalice in his hand. "What is it?"  
>"Ambrosia. Perfect to celebrate in your case, and drown my sorrows in mine."<p>

"But ambrosia's the nectar of the gods. Wouldn't it be too much for a mortal?  
>Ares sighed. "Damn, you're slow on the uptake. You <em>are<em> a god now, genius. God of heroes to be exact."

"But I never wanted to be-"

"What a coincidence. I never wanted you to be a god either. But guess neither of us are getting our wish."

"I don't understand. Why-"

"Then ask Athena. She's the one who's good at explaining things not me."

"Hey!" Hercules cried, as Ares, who finally seemed tired of waiting for Hercules to make up his mind, snatched the goblet out of the hero's hand and downed it in one gulp.

"Should have made up your mind sooner." Ares replied, leaping to his feet and beginning his walk away. "Anyway, I've got stuff I had planned before all of this happened. Dad asked me to come meet you to welcome you, so welcome, little brother, to Mount Olympus. I'm sure you can find your own way around."


End file.
